Missing You
by NessaIsASunfish
Summary: When her love is so many miles away, how will she cope with him missing? And what will he do to win her heart? Idea born while I was listening to "Missing You" from the Black Eyed Peas. I suck at summaries XD enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

yo yo yo! mah first fanfic! finally!

kinda waz listening to mah ipod when I had this idea based on the song "Missing You" from the black eyed peas.

yes, a hirotoxUlvida paring...all I could think of

using the name ulvida cause I don't know her real name -_-'

-sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors-

here it goes! flames will be used to torture justin bieber or anyone else I hate!

Ulvida p.o.v.

"Ever since...he left..." Ulvida was walking towards her room as she thought of him. Ever since the early days at sun garden, she had been admiring him, but now, she had this deep, love-struck feeling in her heart. She knew she wanted to see him now. She couldn't wait until he was back from his however-so-long trip to who knows where.

"Why did you have to leave, hiroto? Why now? I can't stand another night without you!"

Ulvida picked up a pillow and threw it, and hit an eavesdropping Burn.

Burn:"Hehehehehehe! Guess who's in love? Its-"

Ulvida:"SHUT UP BURN-THE-BAKA! YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"

Burn:"Jeez! Ok ok ok! Wait till hiroto hears this..."

Ulvida: "Do it and you die."

Burn: -_-'''

Somewhere in somewhere land...

?p.o.v.

_I hope she feels the same as I do..._

_I... don't know what to say...will she like me back?_

_I doubt it...were just former teammates and thats it. .._

_I doubt she even cares about me..._

_**don't think like that, you know that's not true**_

_shut up inner me_

_**Imma just tellin ya whats best**_

_since when did you use slang?_

_**ya mean since when did YOU use slang**_

_whatever, just go away_

_**just sayin...**_

_**(first person switch) **_

I was walking towards the bus stop when I saw a store with postcards. I thought about her again...

_Everyday I am thinking about her...why? Is it because I miss her love? No! Can't be!_

random dude:Um...sir...are you okay?

?:Ya its just...nah its nothing

random dude:oh ok... just let me know if you want something, ok?

?:ok...hey wait...how much is that postcard?

random dude: oh that's $3.00(rip off)

?:ok *gives dude money*

random dude: thanks and come again! By the way, what's your name?

?: Hiroto Kiyama

random dude: OMG! FROM INAZUMA JAPAN? AUTOGRAPH PLEASE?

hiroto: ok? *gives autograph*

random dude: yay! Come back to America anytime ok?

hiroto: sure. It is nice over here.

_I might even bring her here too one day..._

:p I made it! hope all ya inazuma fans like it! remember, flames will be used to torture justin bieber!

JB: why do you hate me?

K.V.: cause your annoying!

JB: whaaaa! imma tell mah mommy!

K.V.:Ya you do that...

sorry it was short-ish! -_-' I will try mah best to update!

Kisara V. over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa mina!(ya I know some japanese!)

Second chapter nao!

* * *

Let's go!

-sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors- I don't own I.E.(wish I did!)

Three months later...

Ulvida p.o.v.

_Dammit! I have get the mail today! Damn burn that lazy ass!_

Ulvida was walking to the sun garden's mailbox, when she saw a postcard right outside of it.

_Hmm... wonder what that is...and who it is for..._

Ulvida picked up the letter and inspected it. It had "Greetings From America" on one side and a message on the other side. She saw it was addressed to her.

Ulvida:*reads letter*

_To Ulvida,_

_How are you doing? Do ya miss me yet? Life is good over here so far! I've met so many new people and been to so many places! When I come back, I'll make sure to bring a souvanier for you! Tell me what you want and I'll get it, ok? Well, gotta go now soooo... bye!_

_ Hiroto_

Ulvida couldn't believe her eyes. He cared about her! Of all people! She quickly ran inside, got out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write back.

_To Hirot,_

_Thanks for the letter! It's been three months and I've been so worried about you! Thank God your alive! It's a handful here at sun garden. Burn won't shut up, Gazel keeps trying to shut him up, desarm(_a.n:i don't know his real name)_keeps stalking me, and the midorikawa's keep pulling pranks on everyone! Damn Kisara! Little brat! ANYWAY what I want...I don't know, anything would be fine I guess...BTW when are you coming back? Please write soon!_

_ I miss you, please come soon_

_ Ulvida_

Ulvida: phew! All done! Hope he dosen't suspect anything...

Kisara: suspect what?

Ryuuji: Ya what?

Ulvida: Damn midorikawas! Mind your own buisness! Sheesh!

Midorikawas: Oookkkkkk...*quickly leaves*

Ulvida: Much better!

Ulvida put her coat on and started to walk to the post office. The day was startin to look good...finaly. All she cared about, was that she knew Hiroto was alive and well, and that's all it took to make her happy.

Thanks for reading mah fanfic! To be contined...

K.V.:yay! No more writers block!

J.B.: Ohh imma sooo girly and I sing like imma missing a nut!

K.V.: that's nice...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thank you for supporting mah fanfic! Imma sooooooooo happy I have people reading mah stories! Ok Justin Quef-I mean Bieber! Do the introductions!

J.B.:(hanging from the ceiling and dripping blood) Kisara does not own inazuma eleven...or the black eyed peas and their music...that devil-

K.V.: WHAT DID YOU CALL MEH?*whips bieber with a metal whip with barbs*

J.B.:OWWWW!

K.V.: I'll finish tortureing you later, but now I have to start the story

Hiroto p.o.v.

Hiroto was walking towards his hotel room, when all of a sudden, a person came running calling his name.

_Who in the hell?_

Person: Hiroto-san!

Hiroto: Who are you?

Person:How can you forget me! We were opponents in FFI remember?

Hiroto:?

Person: Its me! Dylan! Now you remember?

Hiroto: Oh ya...

Dylan: Anyway, I have a letter for you!

Hiroto:ok?_ What is he doing with my mail?_

Dylan: Its from Ulvida!

Hiroto: Oh! Gimme!

Dylan: geez! Ok ok ok! Don't be all grabby and shiz ok?

Hiroto: shiz?

Dylan:nevermind... hey I have to go now so... maybe we can meet up in a bit?

Hiroto: Sure

Hiroto walked into his hotel room, carefully opened the letter, and read it.

Hiroto: *reads letter*

_She cares! But now what to get her..._

- five hours later-

Hiroto was at a place called _Hometown Buffet_ with some old friends from FFI. They were talking about what has happened in the past few years. Apperantly, some players from Unicorn would be trying out for the national team for the world cup. The talk went on and on and on, until Mark brought up a question.

Mark: So Hiroto, do you have a girlfriend?

Dylan:Ya do you?

Domon:Geez leave him alone! He'll tell you if he wants to, right Hiroto?

Hiroto: uh...

Ichinose:Just tell us!

Hiroto: Fine! I don't have a girlfriend!

Mark,Dylan,Domon, and Ichinose: *gasp*

Hiroto: Its true...

Dylan: So who do ya like? I know you like someone, right?

Hiroto:um...none of your buisness Dylan

Domon: C'mon just tell us! We _promise_ we won't tell

Hiroto: Ok ok ok fine!

Dylan and Domon: Yay!

Hiroto: The truth is...

Mark,Dylan,Domon, and Ichinose: Yes?

Hiroto:The truth is... I like _Ulvida_

Dylan and Mark: Who?

Ichinose: Some girl on his old soccer team

Domon: And his orphan sister-

Dylan: WHAT? INCEST?

Hiroto: No no no! We are not related! We are just in the same orphanage!

Dylan:Oh...

Mark: So are you gonna get her something?

Hiroto: That's the problem

Mark:Oh...

Ichinose: How 'bout you get her a necklace or something. Ya know, to like proclaim your love to her.

Hiroto:Ichinose, your a genius.

They talked for a long time after that about what kind of necklace to get. Hiroto planned to get it the next day, and couln't wait to give it to her. But, he knew it would be a while until he would come back to Japan. Until then, he planned to just live his life out here in America, and live life to its fullest.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OMG! Mah longest chapter(I think)!

BTW, the age of the characters is around age 18. Keep this in mind for later sceans in the story...

J.B.:I hate you sooooo much! So imma sing a song! Baby, Baby, Baby-OWWWW!

K.V.: That's right! You sing, I shoot you! With mah AK-47!

J.B.: Bleh

K.V.: don't bleh meh! *pulls out bazooka* *shoots Bieber*

J.B:...

K.V.: I think I killed him! Yay!

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! Part 4! Thanks to all mah supporters out there! Btw, check out mah Youtube videos:InazumaObsession

Also, mah dipdive account:Zapstar17

Imma post pics of mah oc's and stuff! Ok! Who will do the intro now that biebs iz dead? Oh! I know! The Black Eyed Peas! Oohhhh BEP? Come over here!

BEP: Yo this iz the black eyed PEAS and we are here just to say that KisaraV. dosen't own inazuma eleven or us, got that?

K.V.: Thank You! You guys are awesome! Wanna see ya in person!

BEP: ?

K.V.: Anyway, here it goes!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_One Year later_

Ulvida p.o.v.

Its been around a year since Hiroto left to go to America. One year since she said goodbye. One year since she saw his face. And, she hated to admit it, but she was starting to forget how he looked like. Ulvida only had pictures to look at, and that one and only letter he sent to her so many months ago. It was her birthday, her 18th birthday to be exact. Heck, she didn't even know if he was alive or not. But no one at sun garden gave a care, it was only her who was worried sick about he secret love.

_What happened to you, Hiroto? Where are you? _

She sighed and continued to walk back to Sun Garden. Every step she took, and every turn she made down the corner would bring back memories of the two.

_**Flashback-13 years ago**_

_Hiroto: Hey Ulvida, wanna go outside to the garden?_

_Ulvida: Sure Hiro-kun!_

_Hiroto: Hiro-kun?_

_Ulvida:Yup! My nikname for you!_

_Hiroto: Ok! Sounds good!_

_ Hiroto and Ulvida were walking to the garden talking about what to do when they got there. It was her 7th birthday after all, so she wanted to do something fun. They ran down the path, and approched a small garden with a shady tree and a small bench. The sun was shining, and there was a cool afternoon breeze._

_Ulvida: So what do you want to do Hiro-kun?_

_Hiroto: Tag! Your it! *starts running*_

_Ulvida: Hey! *runs after Hiroto*_

_ After an hour or so of running around, they both decided to call it quits and rest under the tree._

_Hiroto: umm...Ulvida_

_Ulvida: Hiro-kun_

_Hiroto: I...uh...*blushes* have something for you_

_Ulvida: What?_

_Hiroto:*pulls out a little box* Here..._

_Ulvida:*blushes and takes box* _

_Hiroto: *looks*_

_ Ulvida took the box and carefully unwrapped it. She then opened it, and inside, found a bracelet that had little saphire gems on it. It reflected light of of its gems, and glowed in the sun._

_Ulvida: Hi-Hiro-kun. It-Its beautiful_

_Hiroto: Happy Birthday, Rei-chan_

_Ulvida:Thank You, Hiro-kun, this is the best gift I have ever had...ever._

_-end flashback-_

Ulvida: Where are you Hiroto!

She ran back to Sun Garden, and went straight to her room. She closed the door right behind her a buried her head in her pillow, sobbing. She heard soft footsteps nearing her room.

Osamu(desarm): Hey, Ulvida, are you ok?

Ulvida: Go away onii-chan

Osamu: Im just here doin' what onii-chan's do

Ulvida: Fine -meh-

Osamu: So what's wrong?

Ulvida: I miss him...

Osamu: Ya mean Hiroto?

Ulvida: Hiro-kun...

Osamu: You must love him a lot

Ulvida: Ya, and here it is, my 18th birthday, and he's not here.

Osamu: …...

*phone vibrates*

Ulvida: *picks up phone*

Ulvida picked up her phone, and saw that she got a text message from,_Hiroto._

Ulvida: Hiro-kun?

_Text message:_

_ Go to the steel tower. Now. Hurry up._

Ulvida: I have to go to the steel tower!

Osamu: Ok then, I go with you.

Ulvida: Onii-chan, I'm an adult now, I can take care of myself.

Osamu: Fine, but call me if anything goes wrong.

Ulvida: Fine fine fine! I gotta go! Bye!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

K.V.: Kawaii!

BEP: *sweatdrop* ya...

K.V.: Yo! Next chappy iz the last(so sad) but, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Yup! Won't be as good or as long, but hey, at least there is one!

Btw I found out Ulvida's real name iz Yagami Reina, but I'll still use the name Ulvida for easy referance, k?


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! Iz the Grand Finale of the story! OMG! Me sooooo happy that I have people out there that actually like mah fanfic! Remember to send in requests for mah IE/Bieber torture fic!

Katy Perry, do the intro!

K.P.: KisaraV. does not own inazuma eleven or the black eyed peas

K.V.: Thank you! Mees a big fan of yours

K.P.: -_-''

K.V.: Without further holdup, let's begin the finale!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

normal p.o.v.

Ulvida ran as fast as she could to the steel tower. She didn't care if it was almost midnight and it was freezing outside, she just wanted to see him again. Dodging cars and cutting across many streets, she finally got to the steel tower. Ulvida could see the faint shape of a human leaning on a tree, waiting. As she climbed up the steps, her heart raced and she felt so exited. Once she got to the top, she looked, and there he was.

Ulvida: Hiroto!

Hiroto: Long time no see-

Ulvida ran up to Hiroto and hugged him. He then put his arm around her, and held her tight. Ulvida was crying, but not of sadness. She was just happy to know that he was alive.

Ulvida: Hiroto*hic* I thought *hic* you were dead

Hiroto: Why would you think that?

Ulvida: Because you *hic* never sent a letter back to me after *hic* that one!

Hiroto: I know, I'm sorry.

Ulvida: I *hic* forgive you

The two just stood there in eachother's arms for a few more minutes in silence. Hiroto felt ashamed that he made her cry on her birthday, but he knew she probably already cried much more earlier. He just was glad that she was in his arms, after such a long absence from each other. But if one thing was for sure, he knew that the right time was now.

Hiroto: um... Ulvida?

Ulvida: *looks up*

Hiroto: *pulls out box and hands it to Ulvida*

Ulvida: Hiro-kun?

Hiroto: Open it

Ulvida: *nods*

Ulvida carefully opened the box. Inside of it, was a beautiful diamond heart necklace, that was glowing in the night darkness.

Hiroto: Happy Birthday, Rei-chan

Ulvida: *speechless*

Hiroto bent over and enveloped her lips in a kiss. Ulvida was shocked as his action, and she kissed back. Hiroto's lips were soft, just the way Ulvida had imagined it to be. Hiroto to no time to enter his tongue into her mouth, and she did the same. The two battling for dominance, but of course she let him win. They started to make out, and soon they were on the ground pulling eachother's hair, and eyes closed. But before they could go any further, Hiroto broke away and said the three words that would make Ulvida love him even more.

Hiroto: I love you

Ulvida:*blush* I love- I love you to, Hiro-kun

They both walked back to sun garden together, hand in hand, making out every five minutes or so. But once they got there, the both walked into Hiroto's room, and took part in the magical thing called s**.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::After the "fun time":::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiroto: I love you, and always will

Ulvida:*blushing* me too, Hiroto

Hiroto: Your face is red

Ulvida: Well why wouldn't it be! We just had s** for crying out loud!

Hiroto: You liked it

Ulvida: Well, ya...

Hiroto: Man, a lot happened this past year. First, we were just friends, and now were in the same bed, naked.

Ulvida: Hi-Hiro-kun...

Hiroto: Sorry for talking too much! I know you want to sleep after all

Ulvida: No duh...

Hiroto: *sigh* goodnight, my love

Ulvida: You too...

They both snuggled up to eachother, and fell asleep in eachother's arms, both knowing that they were ment for eachother.

Now it was late at night, but of course, being nosey and shiz, the midorikawa siblings heard their whole conversation, and even heard their little "session of fun".

Ryuuji: *whispering* Hehehehe...

Kisara: *whispering* Finally, it's about time they told each other!

But the newfound couple couldn't hear them, as they were fast asleep, after the long day each of them had. But one thing was for sure, they would never be separated, ever.

_I can't stand another night_

_Stand another night_

_Without you_

_Since you've been away everything don't seem like they used to be, between you and me_

_cause I'm missing you_

_I'm missing your love, love, love_

She didn't miss him anymore, because he was right next to her.

_Everyday everyday that your gone_

_I'm singing that sad song_

_If loving you is wrong_

_Then I must be wrong_

_Even when I'm gone_

_Our love is strong_

_Your the one I want_

_Your my_

_Your my_

_Your my number one_

He didn't have to win her heart anymore, because she was his now.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fin! Omg! Iz the end! But there will be a sequel,but now the question arises, WHICH PAIRING SHOULD I DO NEXT?

Well, all stories have an end, so this is the end of this one...

THE E.N.D (**E**nergy **N**ever **D**ies) XD BEP you rock!

Sayonara Mina!

P.C. K.V. KisaraV. KKB Zapsrtar17 InazumaObsession and Neko over and out!

p.s. I have a lot of niknames!


End file.
